dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Losers Fight First
Losers Fight First is the eleventh episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventy-sixth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Cyotto Matta!! Satan-Gundan Daiabare" (ちょっと待った!! サタン軍団大暴れ). The episode first aired on March 3, 1993. Its original American air date was November 28, 2000. Summary Cell asked who was going first. Mr. Satan steps up and says he will. Goku tries to warn him that he should not fight Perfect Cell. Krillin tells Goku it has no use trying to talk sense into guys like Mr. Satan and Jimmy Firecracker (the news reporter). The new reporter tells Lionel, the cameraman, to do a close-up on "the guy with the big hair" (Goku). "Only a moment ago, this long haired hippy told the world's greatest hero to back down." he says in his announcer voice. At the news-station, the spectators are saying stuff like, "Who do you think you are?", at Goku. At King Castle, King Furry says that "the long haired hippy" looked familiar. "I know him, or someone who looked like him. Many years ago, there was a young boy who saved the world from the evil King Piccolo. I'll never forget that innocent look on his face. But his eyes, his eyes are different and so is his hair. Maybe my memory just isn't what it used to be." Krillin is still telling Goku that they should just let "the big dufus" fight because they could just revive him with the Dragon Balls if he is killed. Mr. Satan is about to take off his cloak, when, "Hey everybody. It is time to get happy!", a woman was shouting from a pink helicopter with "Piroshki and Caroni" written on it. Out of the helicopter, jump a long, blonde haired man with a rose insignia on his shirt and a big slab of muscle with an elephant mask on his head. Then a beautiful woman with long, puffy, orange hair jumps out and is caught by the man with the elephant mask. The long, blonde haired man does a twirl and calls himself Caroni, then the big guy shows his muscles off and calls himself Piroshki. The puffy haired woman is their manager, Miss Pizza. Caroni and Piroshki tell Hercule that they would defeat Perfect Cell easily. Mr. Satan agrees that he shouldn't waste his time. The spectators at the news-station think that the tag-team of Caroni & Piroshki would take away their worries. Caroni decides he would go first and to show off, he throws a bouquet of roses in the air and slices them into petals. He calls them a funeral bouquet for Cell. Piza and the manager/news reporter agree that the match wouldn't last more than one round. Krillin says he has a headache. The manager/news reporter explains the rules. Caroni prepares his "Beautiful Flying Rose Attack" and Cell flicks him away with his energy. Caroni lands outside the ring. Mr. Satan says he had always considered Caroni as the son he'd never had, but he'd never measured up to the father. Goku and Cell stare at each other. Piroshki gets ready to fight Cell, claiming that it is his turn. He takes off his mask, squeezes it into a ball, throws it into the air and then eats it. The manager/news reporter says to get ready for round two. Goku and Cell are still staring at each other. Piroshki slaps his side twice, starts to spin his arms around and around and charges at Cell. He is using his never-survived "Megaton Bull Crusher", but it seems that he can't hit Cell. Cell is using a Barrier attack and flicks Piroshki away. Mr. Satan simply says that Cell rigged the ring or coated himself with jalapeno pepper juice which Piroshki is allergic to. Mr. Satan takes off his cloak and flicks off a capsule. Inside is a suitcase, which contains fifteen tiles. He stacks the tiles and makes a look that makes him look like he is meditating. He, then, smashed fourteen in one karate chop. Then he flew at Cell with his Dynamite Karate Kick. He started using an array of punches. He got flicked away easily. Cell then stated that the tournament would now begin, and asked who was going to fight first. Fights *Caroni vs. Perfect Cell *Piroshki vs. Perfect Cell *Mr. Satan vs. Perfect Cell Gallery JimmyZFighters.Ep.176.png|Jimmy Firecracker MrSatanJimmy.Ep.174.png|Jimmy Firecracker and Mr. Satan MissPizza.png|Miss Pizza talking into a microphone CaroniNV.png|Caroni prepares to fight Cell Caroni.Ep.176.png|Caroni prepares to attack Cell MsPizzaJimmy.Ep.176.png|Jimmy Firecracker and Miss Pizza Piroshkiunmasked.Ep.176.png|Pirozhki unmasked Mr.SatanCellGamesNV.png|Mr. Satan enters the Cell Games ring Mr.SatanCTiles.png|Mr.Satan showing his power at the Cell Games Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z